Sealed A Dean winchester One shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: When told to break a seal, surely there should be more important matters on Dean's mind than the girl he's meant to be protecting? A.N. sorry if Dean seems a bit OOC,forgive me for any mistakes but please let me know so i can get better, enjoy :


*Castiel's POV*

"Charlene," I stated as I turned to the young girl who was sat reading a book "It's time to leave" she nodded as she silently rose to her feet, clutching the book in her arms, as she stood in front of me, looking up at me her eyes questioning "We're going to the Winchesters" she nodded as she reached for my hand and I pressed my fingers to her forehead as we appeared in the Winchester's motel room.

"Woah Cas... you could've knocked" Dean sighed, he should be used to this by now "who's the kid?" he questioned as she walked to Sam placing her hand on his chest over his heart

"Sam..." she muttered before turning to Dean and again placing her hand over his heart "Dean.." she stated as tears fell from her eyes, her body began to tremble as she fell to her knees she began to breath heavily she was panicking "C-Cas-tiel" she gasped as she reached for me, as I knelt beside her she hugged me "It hurts" she sobbed

"What the hell?"

"She's a sensitive Dean... she can read your past in a split second, like she just did"

"Right...She seems fond of you... why'd you bring her here?"

"She likes my image of heaven, it calms her, and she's a seal"

"So you brought her here for us to protect her?"

"No, we need you to break her seal"

"I thought we were supposed to stop the seals from breaking!" Dean protested "You know STOPPING hell from breaking loose" Charlene whimpered as she hid behind me

"Until her seal breaks we cannot identify any other seals, and Lilith will find them before we do"

"So how do we break her seal?" he looked to Charlene

"We don't know" I stated "Have you calmed down?" she nodded and smiled "can you stay here with the boys for a while" she nodded

"Cas...thank you" I nodded as I handed her book back and a dagger before heading back to heaven.

*Sam's POV*

I watched as this little girl fastened the dagger holster around her thigh, I don't believe Castiel just gave a kid a dagger, is he insane? She silently turned to her book and began reading silently

"Great now we have to babysit some kid" Dean sighed as he headed to the door "I'm going to find a lead, you take care of the kid"

"What?"

"You always said kids were great" he smirked as he left, thanks Dean

"What's your name?" I asked,

"Charlene." She stated as she continued reading I looked to see what she was reading, only to be surprised, she was reading Darwin's theory of evolution

"Darwin eh? Pretty heavy topic..."

"Darwin's theory's are correct, and can be applied to demon evolution also" she smiled as she closed the book "You used to read Darwin too, so please don't act so surprised"

"So you really did read our pasts" she nodded "Why'd you react like that to Dean?"

"Hell..." she began to tremble, as tears prickled at her eyes "I'm sorry" she wiped her eyes as she clenched the book tighter causing her to relax slightly "Darwin...saw some beautiful places when he was alive" she stated "This is one book that actually belonged to him, so I can sense him" she smiled softly, "It must've been nice" she looked up "Sam, do you want to play a game?"

"A...game?"

"Yep!" she grinned "The follow Dean game!"

"Excuse me?"

"Dean...shouldn't be alone...he could get in trouble... I hear you two get in trouble a lot" she giggled

"Yeah..." it couldn't hurt to go out and have a look... "Fine...we'll go" she grinned as she tucked her book under the pillow and headed to the door and we walked out to find Dean.

"This way!" she pointed up to an old church and began skipping up the stone path

"Don't run off Charlene!" I yelled after her as she entered the church,

*Dean's POV*

I groaned as I pulled against the ropes "Tut tut, you won't be able to escape, Winchester" the demon looked to the door "Well seems we have a guest" within seconds the door opened and there stood that little girl that Cas brought, wasn't Sam looking after her? "Oh it's you" she sighed

"Ah...Dean..." she smiled "Found you"

"Look kid, you should run away" she shook her head

"Charlene!" a voice called out as Sam appeared behind her "DEAN!"He yelled as she shot the demon in the head only for her to vanish and reappear beside him

"Sammy look out!" but before he could react that kid was in front of the demon instantly stopping her attack on Sammy she unsheathed the dagger Cas had given her she quickly shifted and jumped over the demon, before stabbing her in the back

"I told you so" she stated to Sam before skipping over to me cutting the ropes she smiled as she sheathed her dagger before running back to Sam as she clutched his hand, why the hell did Cas dump a kid on us. I sighed

"We should head back" I stated "Why'd you bring the girl Sam?"

"She's the one who found you"

"CASTIEL" she yelled as she ran ahead hugging the angel

"I've come to take Charlene for a while" he stated

"But my book!" she pouted

"Don't worry I'll keep it safe" Sam smiled and she nodded

"Thanks Sammy" she disappeared with Cas and we headed back to the motel

"There's something about that kid, did you find out anything?" I asked

"Other than the fact she reads Darwin in her spare time, nothing, but she's no ordinary kid"

"Even I could tell that" I sighed "First thing tomorrow we're going to see Bobby" Sam nodded as he reached under the pillow pulling out a book

"She wasn't lying... this is Darwin's actual book..."

"Whatever just get some sleep"

*Charlene's POV*

"Thanks Castiel" I grinned as I turned in front of the mirror, Castiel had insisted that I bought a new outfit for when I'm with the boys, instead of that white dress I had to wear when I was with Castiel, so I had picked out some jeans and a wife beater top

"Shouldn't you choose something more suitable for a nine year old girl...?"

"But...I like these..." I pouted "and if my seal's going to break... I don't want to be in a winnie the pooh dress... I'll wear that over the top" I picked up the knee length black cardigan zipping it up enough to stop Castiel's whining.

"Very well, is there anything else you require?" he asked

"Can I have my hair cut? It's too long" he nodded "Yay" I cheered, being watched by angels for a few years meant that my hair was now waist length which in my opinion is too long. I skipped out of the barbers with my mid-back length hair, the wind fluttered around me as I took a breath I sighed "Cas you're leaving aren't you?" I walked to the side of the Hudson River leaning on the railing as Castiel stood beside me

"Only for a short while, I shall check up on you from time to time" I nodded

"You'll be safe right?" he nodded "I'd like to go back now" I smiled as I reached to him as he took my hand and transported us to the motel room, Dean turned in his sleep, he looked uneasy I moved to his side placing my hand over his eyes "He is dreaming of hell" I trembled as I closed my eyes "just let it go" I whispered as I slowly tempted his dreams to leave his mind, opening my eyes I felt fatigue wash over my body I rose to my feet as Castiel aided me

"You should refrain from making contact with Dean"

"But I want to help him" I pleaded "Please do not stop me" he nodded

"Then why do you continue this childlike act?"

"Perhaps I just want to ease his mind" I smiled "A child does not present the same problems as I would" I sighed "it is better that he doesn't know" he nodded as he vanished "thanks Castiel" I sat on the couch before letting sleep overcome me.

"Charlene, Charlene, It's time to wake up"

"Just let her sleep, just put her in the back of the impala" I chuckled as I opened my eyes slowly adjusting to the morning light

"Morning" I smiled as I sat up before leaping to my feet

"Morning Charlene" Sam smiled "Did Castiel bring you last night?" I nodded "We're going to see a friend of ours, Bobby"

"Alright" I smiled "Erm...where's my book?"

"Here" he pulled my book out of a drawer

"Thanks Sammy" I picked up my small backpack containing some necessities and some money that I managed to save, "To the Impala!" I grinned as I skipped out of the motel room to the car I climbed into the backseat and placed my bag beside me, looking around the interior I grinned as an army man stuck in the ashtray caught my eye, I traced it with my fingers "you have some fond memories don't you" I spoke mainly to myself, but also to the impala itself. Dean and Sam climbed into the car and Dean reached for a cassette only to be stopped by Sam

"You can't put that on, Charlene's in the car, she's just a kid"

"I thought I told you that the driver chooses the music" he mumbled

"AC DC is fine" I stated causing a grin to cross Dean's features as Sam stared in disbelief

"See AC DC is fine Sammy" he put the cassette in and 'Highway to hell' began to play "You're alright kid" he smirked as we began to drive, I felt a slight heat rise to my cheeks... being a kid...eases his mind... I sighed as I looked out of the window watching the passing scenery though when Dean started singing I couldn't help but join in.

After a long drive we arrived at an old scrap yard which belonged to a Bobby Singer,

"I'm going to go find Bobby, see you inside Sammy" Dean stated as he headed inside

"Why are you grinning Charlene?"

"Because I'm going to have some fun" I smirked as I climbed out of the Impala

"What're you planning?" I just lifted my finger to my lips as I headed inside.

*Dean's POV*

I sighed as I listened to Bobby's rant about being irresponsible "Look Bobby-" I started but was interrupted by a girl's voice which was obviously Charlene's

"Daddy!" she yelled as she leapt at me

"Woah" I reacted quickly only just catching her in time "What're you doing?"

"Uncle Sammy is being mean" she pouted

"Huh?"

"Charlene!" Sam chuckled as he stopped in the doorway

"Wait a minute" Bobby interrupted "Daddy? Uncle Sammy? What the hell is going on? Who's the kid?" I sighed

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I whispered and she nodded

"You looked like you needed cheering up" she grinned

"Thanks" I smiled

"Dean" Sam stated as he beckoned my attention to Charlene, she was trembling "I'll take her while you explain to Bobby" I nodded as I went to hand her to Sammy when she shook her head

"I'm ok..." she smiled weakly "I want to stay with you Dean" I lowered her to the floor

"You're shaking" she nodded

"I know! I'll be back in a second" she ran out and I smiled as I turned to Bobby

"She's not my kid, she's a seal, and Castiel left her with us"

"So you're protecting her?"

"Sort of" I mumbled

"Dean!" Charlene re-entered the house clutching her book but she stopped in front of Bobby she placed her hand over his heart and smiled "Bobby... I'm Charlene, a Sensitive, pleased to meet you"

"You never mentioned the kid was a sensitive" he groaned, "Just what've you boys gotten yourselves into this time" I felt Charlene hold my hand as she clutched her book in the other

"Don't worry" she smiled "I'll protect them" Bobby chuckled

"Anyway we're going to crash here then head to the next case in the morning"

"The kid can sleep in Karen's room"

"No!" she protested "I'm staying with Sam and Dean"

"I'll set up another bed in your room then" he sighed

"Charlene, go get your bag" she nodded as she headed out to the impala

"She's grown attached to you boys, I'll go set up that bed"

"Thanks Bobby"

"Yeah Yeah"

*Charlene's POV*

I sighed as I sat on the bed reading my book, Sam and Dean were downstairs with Bobby. I stood and stretched as I pulled on my cardigan and walked to the main room, peering round I noticed the boys were playing poker, I smirked as I walked in "Can I play?"

"You know how to play poker?" Sam asked and I nodded

"How old did you say that kid is?" Bobby questioned as I sat on the stool beside Sam

"We don't actually know"

"It's a secret" I giggled as Bobby dealt the cards I looked at my cards, a pair of kings

"Here" Sam handed me a few chips "you have to play with something"

"Thanks Sammy" I smiled "I'll check" I smiled as I watched Dean decided to open I smiled as the flop was revealed, two 9's and a king "I'll call" I smiled as Dean raise and Sam called, They must think they've a good hand... the turn revealed a 3 no help for me there "Call" I stated as did everyone except Bobby who folded then the river was revealed to be another king I refused the urge to smile as I raised, Sam folded but Dean called "After you Dean" I smiled

"Read 'em and weep Full house, 9's high"

"Sorry Dean" I smiled "Four of a kind, Kings high" Dean cursed as Sam and Bobby laughed

"Dean was beaten by a little girl in poker" I gathered my chips

"Here Sammy" I handed his chips back

"Where'd you learn to play poker?"

"My Father taught me, as well as how to play pool, darts... the works"

"Why do I get the feeling you're not the little kid we've been led to believe"

"Because...you're drunk?" I smiled as I stifle a yawn

"Are you tired?" Sam asked and I nodded as I wiped my eyes I split my chips in half and handed them half each before smiling

"Don't be up too late ok, Daddy, uncle Sammy" I chuckled as I skipped upstairs for a nap.

I woke up to a dark room, but I could hear Dean stirring at the other side of the room, I took a breath as I walked to him, I placed my hand over his eyes, and the other over his heart "You're not alone...we're all with you" I whispered into his ear "So just let go of your nightmares, and let peace find you" as his body fell into rest I smiled slightly and returned to my own bed, "I don't feel as weak as usual" I smiled as I tried to go back to sleep.

As morning arrived I was the first to wake I stretched as I headed to the bathroom for a shower, after a short while there was a knock on the door

"Charlene, are you in there?"

"Yeah Sam" I replied as I finished getting dressed "I'll be out in a second" I tied up my hair and picked up my towel, I unlocked the door and came face to chest with Sam "Morning" I smiled only to get no reply "Sam?"

"What's going on Charlene?" I looked around then he pointed at me "You've grown"

"Eh?" I looked in the mirror "Yay!" I grinned before hugging Sam "It's weakened! My Seal's weakening" he blinked "Oh right... well my seal sort of inhibits my growth so I've looked like a nine year old for a couple years now...and I've reached I'd say 16 or 17 years now"

"How old are you really?" he questioned

"Twenty-five..." I mumbled "But don't tell Dean ok"

"He's going to figure it out soon anyway, why don't you want me to tell him?"

"I want to try something... Dean's still recovering from hell... mentally... I want to help him"

"Ok" Sam nodded "But fill Bobby in, he has a habit of throwing holy water at people"

"Yes sir!" I saluted as I skipped down the hall, Bobby was sat reading his newspaper, I explained everything to him and after a few curses and confusion everything was settled "So, what do you want for breakfast?" I asked

"You're going to cook?"

"As an apology, for deceiving you and for beating you at poker" I smirked causing Bobby to laugh

"You really are a 25 year old, anything with meat will do, same for the boys" I nodded "In the fridge"

"Ok" I smiled as I headed into the kitchen and made breakfast for everyone,

"Hey Bobby, where's Charlene?"

"In here Sammy" I called through and Sam entered the kitchen "Is Dean up yet?"

"Yeah, he's in the shower. Nineteen" he stated "you have the physique of a 19 year old"

"Is that a nice way of saying nice ass and nice tits?" I questioned causing Sam to laugh "lighten up" I pecked his cheek as I went back to sorting out breakfast, "Tell Dean breakfast's ready" he nodded as I carried the plates through and sat them on the table, I returned to get the coffee when I heard Dean moaning, he doesn't like mornings, I chuckled as I brought the coffee through I sat it next to the plates I leaned beside Dean brushing his shoulder as I placed it on the table "Morning Sunshine"

"Morning Charlene" he yawned I sat across the table and Dean said nothing about my appearance which caused Sam to grin 'What?' I mouthed only to get the reply

'I thought he'd hit on you' I giggled as I found myself blushing at Sam's remark to which Sam replied with laughter

"What's so funny?" Dean groaned

"Do you have a hangover?" I questioned

"Yeah" he sighed "So much that you look a lot older" then he muttered something else

"You're not imagining things" Bobby stated

"Yep, this is me" I smirked "so eat up so we can get to this next case"

"Wait a second, why didn't you say you weren't some little kid?"

"Well I was going to ... eventually... I didn't expect things to progress so quickly, and I've been acting as a kid for years, it's not just something I can turn off" I continued eating my breakfast as did the boys, afterwards we said bye to Bobby and headed to the next case.

"So...essentially...we're going to a club?" I questioned

"Pretty much, our guy seems to pick up his victims there"

"Nice!" I cheered "What...?" I questioned the boy's looks "I'll meet you guys there, 6 right?" Sam nodded as I skipped off to buy some new clothes. I dumped my things in the motel room, I quickly did my make-up and glanced to the mirror, I smirked, a short denim skirt and a black strap top, and ridiculous heels, this was going to be amusing. I chuckled as I picked up my small bag with my necessities in it as I headed to the club. It wasn't a big club, it was more of a music bar, as I entered I looked around for the boys, and found them sat at the bar "Really don't know how to have a good time do you..." I sighed

"Hey honey, want to dance?" I turned to see a man, relatively good looking but he wasn't as sexy a man for my liking

"Sure" I smiled as we headed to the dance floor, after a short while of dancing, rather erotically at that he whispered to me "do you want to carry this on at my place?"

"You'd have to ask my boyfriend first" I smirked "Guy at the bar"

"Hmm, how do I know you're telling the truth, he looks a little old for a sexy thing like you?"

"Older he may be, but he's a man of his trade" I leaned closer "You'd never imagine the things he can do with his hands" I whispered "he's experienced"

"I could do better babe, or do you want him that much"

"He's my bitch" I smirked

"Prove it"

"One condition, if I do convince you, you introduce me to your biker friends, the ones gambling quite a pot on pool"

"You play?"

"Yeah, that and I want some cash, beauty don't come cheap" he snickered

"Deal" I smiled as I walked to the boys, I climbed onto Dean's lap straddling him

"Go along with this or you better learn to sleep with your eyes open" I smirked as I leaned in kissing him lustfully, I felt his hands trail down to my ass as we continued making out then I rested my forehead against his "Thanks Dean, I'm going to go win us some money now" I pecked his cheek as I headed back to Mike, the guy I was dancing with, then we headed to the pool tables.

*Dean's POV*

What the hell was that about? Man that girl could kiss, I watched as she placed her bets with the bikers, she took the cue ball and kissed it before tracing it down her chest and onto the table.

"Dean you're staring" Sam stated, bringing me back from my thoughts

"Well I wasn't expecting that" I chuckled as I took a drink of beer "But that girl knows how to seduce a man, if she was a little older" I mumbled, as Sam chuckled

"You didn't take much 'seducing' Dean, you were ready to have her there and then"

"No I wasn't Sammy, she's just a kid" Sam sighed as he continued scanning the club

"I still can't work out who this demon is though" I looked over to the pool table to see Charlene tucking some cash into her bra, she'd won the game obviously and she started walking towards us when she stopped

"Cas!" she yelled as she ran and hugged the angel that stood behind us "You're back?"

"Yes, Charlene, your seal is breaking" she nodded "Do you know why?"

"Nope" she pondered..."Nothing unusual at all..."

"Very well" Castiel looked around "I shall meet you at the motel later" and with that he vanished

"I guess Cas doesn't like clubs" She stated as she leaned on the bar "Bartender, give me a Black velvet" she gave the man the money as he handed her a glass of what looked like bubbly beer, I chuckled "It's beer and champagne Dean" she smiled as she drank her black velvet, she started talking to the bartender who started flirting with her "I'll be right back" she smiled "will you pick a drink for me" she smiled at the bartender as she headed to the bathroom, Sam nudged me and pointed at the small card she'd left beneath the bar I went to get it and ordered another beer while I picked it up as I sat by Sam I read the card which read 'it's the bartender' she returned and leaned on the bar and was handed a drink "This looks like a green demon..." she smiled as she swirled the drink around before slyly pouring something in it

"You have a keen eye for cocktails"

"They've become a past time of mine" she smiled "Would you like a drink?"

"I couldn't possibly"

"Please just a little, you look so tense, surely a little wouldn't go amiss?"

"Very well" he smiled as he lifted the glass to his lips he took a sip and collapsed, but within a moment or so the man woke up "Are you alright? You passed out"

"Yes thank you, it must be the heat, would you like a drink?"

"no thanks I'm fine" she smiled as she sat beside us "Done! Can we go now?" I chuckled

"But you looked like you were having fun"

"You call being hit on by guys who couldn't pull off sexy fun?"

"So what's your idea of sexy?" I smirked

"Wouldn't you like to know" she smirked back "Come on Sammy" she pulled Sam away and I followed afterwards. "So... who's sleeping with who?" she questioned as she sat on the double bed

"You can sleep with me" Sam offered "Since Dean might try take advantage after the moves you pulled tonight" she laughed

"Very funny Sammy" I growled as I climbed into bed and she turned off the lights before climbing into bed with Sam.

I felt my nightmares fade away again and I felt my body relax when another dream came to mind it was Charlene, she looked gorgeous, I'd never wanted a woman the way I wanted her... it irritated me that I couldn't have her. Suddenly I was woken by a loud thud and a crash, sitting up Charlene was lying on the floor by my bedside "Charlene!" I reached for her, she wasn't responding, I turned her over she looked different again, older just a little though "Charlene!"

"So that's why her seal broke" I jumped at Castiel's voice

"Damn it Cas, what the hell's going on?"

"I came because her seal just broke. She's reverted to her original form."

"So she's unconscious because her seal broke, somehow that doesn't help Cas"

"She was dream weaving. For the past few nights she's been ridding you of your nightmares, it takes a great deal of concentration, something must have taken her by surprise for her to lose control of her powers like that..." she couldn't have...

"How old is she?"

"Charlene is twenty five" that's why Sam laughed "She has been stuck as a nine year old for 16 years" Castiel picked her up placing her on my bed and he placed his hand on her forehead "she will wake up in the morning, however I cannot guarantee her state of mind" I nodded as Castiel vanished

"So you've been the one helping me" I smiled as I kissed her forehead and climbed into bed beside her, wrapping my arm around her waist.

*Charlene's POV*

"Morons" I groaned I had such a headache "why'd you let me drink so much?" I rolled over to see Dean "Paralyzed not unconscious, I thought you'd be able to tell the difference Cas"

"So you overheard?" Castiel spoke from behind me "What do you plan on doing now?"

"I'm going to stay with these two, they're going to need some help, especially when everyone's against them" I heard Castiel smirk as his presence vanished, and Dean slowly woke up "Morning Sunshine" I kissed his nose

"Morning" he groaned "You alright?"

"Couldn't be better" I smirked as I rolled on top of him "by the way, it's rude to ask an angel my age" he just smirked as I leaned down kissing him and his hand trailed down my back

"But now I don't have a problem with this"

"Then I guess I'll forgive you... just this once" the image faded away as I opened my eyes, and was greeted by Dean's sleeping face "A dream..." I sighed as I silently climbed out of the bed as I got dressed, I looked over to the window, it was still pretty dark, it was raining too, I smiled as I left the motel room into the rain, I climbed onto the impala's hood as I started to cry after a while I stopped sobbing and just closed my eyes as I leaned against the windscreen.

"What's wrong?" a voice echoed in the rain

"I'm so selfish" I mumbled "I used to want the seal to break, I hated being stuck as a kid, but Castiel was right, I'd lose my ability as a sensitive when it broke... I didn't want it to break...because now I can't help you Dean... you'll continue with these nightmares and I won't be able to help"

"Why do you want to help me so much?"

"Because for some reason... you became important to me, another worry is... I don't want to lose my use to you...I'm such a horrible person...now you can stop seals from breaking... but I..." I opened my eyes "I have never been so scared of the future..."

"You're one odd chick" I chuckled slightly "you're sat out in the rain moping about something like that, you're still a hunter right? Surely you can grin and bear it"

"Yeah, or get drunk trying" he chuckled as he pulled me off the impala "What are you doing?" I questioned as his arms crept around my waist

"You never explained that kiss" he smirked

"I wanted to get rid of a pervert" I stated trying not to let the blush claim my cheeks "he was very persistent" I continued as his grasp pulled us closer

"Really?" he smirked as he leaned closer "Then why me?"

"it was a 50/50 chance"

"That doesn't answer my question" he slowly began to kiss my neck I bit my lip but he coaxed a moan from my lips "You can't deny it, you've got the hots for me"

"In your dreams" I hissed only for another moan to escape as he sucked my weak spot

"I must be dreaming then" his hands trailed down my waist as he backed me up against the impala his lips claimed mine, and I started to kiss back he smirked against my lips as he pulled away "You're soaked" he stated as he started walking back to the motel room. I laughed slightly as I headed back inside, to see Sammy just waking up

"Why are you two soaked?"

"We were walking back from the diner when it started raining" Dean started undressing

"We didn't want to wake you" I added as I began to remove to outer layers of my clothing "You should go get something to eat Sammy" I smiled as I rummaged for dry clothes

"Yeah..." he paused "I don't fancy getting wet though"

"It's ok, Dean will lend you the impala"

"What?" Dean growled

"If Sammy catches a cold... he won't be able to help us hunt for a while"

"Fine" he hissed as he threw the keys to Sam "Bring me back some pie"

"And some chocolate cake!" I added as Sam nodded as he headed out, as the impala began to roar Dean chuckled

"So now we're alone..." he smirked

"Well observed" I stated as I continued to remove my rain drenched clothes "Just to let you know your little brother's fallen for me"

"And that has what to do with us?" he smirked as he pinned me down to the bed

"That means if I tell him you raped me, he's on my side" I smirked as his lips connected with my neck

"When I'm done you won't call it rape" I chuckled

"I won't be a one night fling"

"Never planned on it" I brought my arms around his neck bringing his face to mine

"Good" I locked my lips with his as his hands trailed my body.

"You're mine, ok" he murmured as he made sure to leave a hicky on my neck

"Fine with me" I smirked as I kissed him again as our lustful love brought us to a world of our own.


End file.
